parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style)
Brucesmovies1's movie-spoof of "Jumanji". Cast *Alan Parrish - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Sarah Whittle - Elaine Benes (Seinfeld) *Carl Bentley - Apu (The Simpsons) *Judy Shepherd - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Peter Shepherd - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Van Pelt - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Young Alan Parrish - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Young Sarah Whittle - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sam Parrish - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Carl Parrish - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Nora Shepherd - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Exterminator - Tevye (Fiddler on the Roof) *Construction Worker - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Caleb - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Benjamin - Bambi (Bambi) *Bum's Dog - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Paramedics - Geppetto (Pinocchio) and Grandpa Ape (The Simpsons) *Pelican - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Louise - Tirzah (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Lion - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz (1939)) *Crocodile - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) *Peter as the monkey - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Gun Salesman - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Thomas - Ilsa Lund (Casablanca (1942)) *Shoe Factory Bum - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Stampede - Numberous Animal Students (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Bats - The Bees (The Simpsons) *Mosquitos - Fireflies (The Adventuer of Elmo in Grouchland) *Monkey - The Monkey (The Simpsons) *Spiders - Crows (Dumbo) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Ashley Wilkes and Melanie Hamilton (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *Two French Girls - Maria and Anita (West Side Story (1961)) Scenes *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 2 - 1969 Narnia/Homer's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 3 - Bart Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 4 - Bart's and Homer's Argument *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Bart Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees and Monkeys *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 9 - The Cowardly Lion Attacks!/Jerry Seinfeld Returns *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 10 - Searching for Jerry's Parents *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 11 - Mosquitos Again!/Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Elaine Benes *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Bill Sykes Appears *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Wilbur Steals the Game *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 16 - Pinocchio Saves the Game/Apu Arrests Jerry/Pinocchio Cheats *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Young Simba Grows a Tail *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Two Crocodiles Attack *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 20 - Quicksand/Laughing Crows *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 22 - Jerry Wins/Back in 1969/Bart Makes Up with Homer *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (brucesmovies1 style) part 24 - End Credits Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs